masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Armando-Owen Bailey
Yay!!! Michael Hogan! Hooray! Now there's a voice actor I heartily approve of. Having him in the game just may be enough to overcome my disappointment at learning that Martin Sheen is voicing the Illusive Man. SpartHawg948 11:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Just what I thought. Hogan rocks! He was my favorite character through Battlestar Galactica! Can't wait! :P Effectofthemassvariety 04:21, December 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Indeed! Colonel Tigh was pretty f-ing awesome. SpartHawg948 04:37, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :I agree Martin Sheen is older than I envisioned the Illusive Man, but I think his performance as Jed Bartlet proves he has the necessary charisma to pull it off. Did you have someone in mind as a potential Illusive Man? --Tullis 12:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Like I suggested over on Talk:Illusive Man, I think William B. Davis, Robert Davi or Callum Keith Rennie would have been great choices to voice Illusive Man. I also threw out a couple other names (James Callis and Edward James Olmos) but basically, Davis, Davi or Rennie would've topped my list. It's not really a charisma thing for me, just that I don't think Sheen sounds right to be voicing the Illusive Man. As talented an actor as he may be, it has been demonstrated that there are some roles that he just can't really do that well (does anybody else remember him as Robert E. Lee?). In addition to charisma, I think you need someone who has a voice that can be both dark and also, as needs be, soothing, that has an air of underlying menace about them, that kind of says 'this is someone you don't want to anger', and I'm not convinced Sheen can pull that off, while the actors I named have demonstrated they can. SpartHawg948 21:05, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I know this is old but paste http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4_iMsxjq0Y on youtube the guy playing death has the accent and tone that would of being good on the illusive man its menacing but not overtly so and has the abiliy for humour and sounds intellignent and commanding, however i think his appearance would not match the voice would though. BN 15:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::I think that this character could be a reference to Detective Elijah Baley from the Spacer series of Asimov, what do you guys think? :::I think more info is needed as to why there is a possible reference. What about them is similar? SpartHawg948 01:30, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Both of them are part of the civil protection programs of their respective cities (or stations), also this cities are heavely populated, both of them tend to be similar in their "philosophy" of their works (i dont know how to better say that, my english is not that good), of course there are no robots living on the citadel (although there are problems with robots in both cases, the spacers and their robot based economy in Asimov and the Geth and the Reapers in ME) and thats all i can think now. ::::So... both cops, both in populous areas, both apparently similar philosophies. Well, the first two in no way suggest a reference. They can be written off as coincidence. More so when you figure that, while both police officers, one is a 'plainclothes' detective, and the other is a Captain. As for 'philosophy', I haven't been able to learn too much about Elijah Bailey, but what I have learned doesn't seem to suggest a link. You'd need to be more specific. So, long and short, unless there are more specific similarities than same last name (Bailey, btw, being a pretty common last name), both being cops, and both working in populous areas, I'd say no. No indication of an intentional reference. SpartHawg948 01:48, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oh, well i suposse you´re right (especially in the name, i didnt know that Baley was a common name in the english language), ill do a little research if i can fin some connection between them :::::Yeah, Bailey is a pretty common name. On the list of most common last names, it's #60 in America (with nearly 300,000 Baileys according to the last census), and #65 in the UK. To put it another way, (just ran these #s), there are at least 46 countries in the world where the total population is less than the number of people with the last name Bailey in the United States. SpartHawg948 02:02, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::Wow well then its just a coincidence of names i think Name So Shadow Broker says his name is Armando, where'd Owen come from?JakePT 18:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :According to the edit summary when it was added, it came from an Emily Wong news report which only occurs if Joram Talid was rescued on Thane's loyalty mission. SpartHawg948 18:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Ugh, I'm sure keeping track of this stuff is hard for the writers, but surely not this hard.JakePT 18:47, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, who says it's a mistake of any kind? It could be as simple as Armando being Bailey's real name or first name, and Owen being what he prefers to go by. Like Chuck Norris (his real name is Carlos, Chuck is a nickname he got in the Air Force) or my grandfather, who goes by his middle name. SpartHawg948 18:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes it could be Armando Owen Bailey, or Owen is just a nickname. Lancer1289 18:50, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can see Carlos becoming Chuck, but Armando becoming Owen? *shrug* Anyway, we've gotta play the cards we've been dealt. So is it 'Captain Armando Bailey, also known as Owen Bailey, 'Captain Owen Bailey, also known as Armando Bailey', Captain Armando/Owen Bailey, or Captain Bailey with his names mentioned somewhere else?JakePT 18:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I think that the best bet for now may be to simply refer to him as 'Captain Bailey' at the top, then put a note in the article (likely in the trivia section) about the name discrepancy. SpartHawg948 01:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I removed the first name I originally put in, since he has two names referenced in-game now. Works as trivia, I think. I have to say that I think "Owen" works better than "Armando." though.Dr. Abysmal 21:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC)